Sembilan yang Abu-abu
by D.B.Winn
Summary: ...Entah berkali-kali luka atau berulang-ulang suka. Kembali akan tetap pada kamu. Sebab, yakinku selalu meragu. Sebab raguku selalu kamu...RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sembilan yang Abu-abu**** ©D****.B. Winn**

**Rating : ****T**

**Genre : ****Romance****; ****Hurt/Comfort;**

**Warning : OOC; Jalan cerita gak nyambung; ****alur kecepetan; typo everywhere****; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**Sembilan yang Abu-abu**

Perihal delapan yang menggenap menjadi sembilan. Aku selalu yakin pada keraguan. Dan benar saja, bahkan ragu-ragu selalu mampu menambah angka. Sejak angka satu, yakinku tidak pernah untuk kamu. Kau adalah abu-abu yang tidak pernah menjelma menjadi terang. Kau adalah ambiguitas yang kucoba lebur duduk perkaranya. Kau adalah tiada yang selalu kucoba peradakan. Kau seharusnya satu yang tidak pernah menggenap menjadi dua.

Karena dua yang terlanjur beranak pinak menjadi tiga, aku bertekuk lutut pada ragu. Aku berpasrah bahwa kau adalah ragu-ragu yang menjamah habis satu buah keyakinan. Kau selalu mampu menginvasi waktu untuk terus bermain di angka-angka yang kau inginkan. Pada akhirnya, aku harus puas tiga menggenap menjadi empat, lalu menjadi lima.

Pada lima yang menggilas habis rasa kasih, aku masih saja betah yakin pada ragu yang tak kunjung menjelma. Betapa pun kau sekuat tenaga menghilangkan tiap inci asa yang tersemat, tetap saja aku mampu untuk percaya pada ketidakjelasan materi. Kubiarkan kau melakukan penghakiman sesukamu hingga lima digantikan enam.

Enam tidak pernah keberatan dirinya digantikan tujuh. Bahkan pada angka delapan sekali pun, kau tetap menjadi subjek yang mengendalikan. Entah sudah berapa banyak unsur yang kau tepis hadirnya. Entah berkali-kali luka atau berulang-ulang suka. Kembali akan tetap pada kamu. Sebab, yakinku selalu meragu. Sebab raguku selalu kamu. Aku berpasrah.

"Butuh tumpangan pulang?"

Ah itu dia. Sasuke Uchiha dengan segala pesonanya datang menawarkan bala bantuan. Bahkan ketika sudah mencapai angka sembilan, kharismanya tetap saja sukses membuatku tunduk. Ia selalu menjadi dambaan banyak hati tak terkecuali aku. Ia masih ada dalam puja-puja doa yang kupanjatkan malam-malam. Sudah sembilan tahun ternyata kuabdikan rasaku pada titisan Uchiha. Sembilan tahun aku meragu apakah pantas hidup dengan rasa suka atas dirinya. Sudah sembilan tahun aku memantaskan diri untuk sekadar mencintainya. Nyatanya, sembilan tahun masih belum cukup.

"Tidak perlu, duluan saja." aku menolak.

Bodoh memang. Aku kembali meragukan diriku atasnya. Pikirku, banyak sekali wanita memesona yang mendapat tawaran serupa denganku. Ada banyak wanita yang mampu dia ajak kencan tiap harinya. Aku terbelakang. Orang sepertiku harus tahu diri bahwa mendapat atensi darinya bukan berarti aku mendapat kesempatan menerobos celah hatinya. Tidak satu milimeter pun. Lalu, mengapa aku betah menyimpan suka hingga mencapai angka sembilan?

Hatiku berdebar. Kucuri-curi pandang memandangi wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup kaca helm. Bahkan di jarak sedekat ini saja sudah sangat membahagiakan. Gadis pendiam sepertiku memang pantasnya mencintai diam-diam saja.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menolak tawaranku?"

Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk. Untuk apa kau bersusah-susah payah menghitung berapa banyak tawaranmu yang sudah kutolak. Mengapa mempertanyakan hal yang makin memperkeruh suasana hatiku. Kau memang selalu menjadi yang setia membuatku berangan-angan. Karena takut jatuh sakit akibat berkhayal ketinggian, aku memutuskan pamit undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Duluan ya, dah~"

"Hinata!"

Duh, tangan kekarnya justru menahanku. Jantungku makin berdetak kesetanan. Padahal mencintainya diam-diam tapi mengapa rasanya bisa terang-terangan begini. Aku mengutuk diri. Pecundang sepertiku harus siap berhadapan dengan angka sepuluh. Sebab, tidak ada tanda untuk mengakhiri. Belum ada celah untuk memihak yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca sebuah fic sederhana yang teramat tidak jelas ini wkwk, Semoga masih bisa dinikmati ya hihiw. ****Saya mohon maaf atas**** judul yang sangat tidak sesuai,**** semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak****, ketidaksesuaian genre dengan cerita dan banyak lainnya****. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**** Jejak dari kalian sangat membahagiakan. Salam.**


End file.
